1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display technology, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel and a method for driving pixels thereof capable of improving the color washout phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies in optoelectronics and semiconductors advance, flat panel displays also flourish accordingly. Among various flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream in the market because of its superior characteristics, such as high space utilization, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic disturbance. At present, some of the basic demands on the LCD include properties such as a high contrast ratio, rapid response and wide viewing angle. The technologies capable of providing a wide viewing angle include, for example, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA), multi-domain horizontal alignment (MHA), twisted nematic plus wide viewing film (TN+film) and in-plane switching (IPS).
Although the LCD adopting the above-mentioned technologies can achieve the purpose of the wide viewing angle, but the color washout phenomenon is denounced by users. In general, the color washout phenomenon means that user would watch an image frame with different color tones when user watches the image frame displayed on the LCD by different viewing angles. For example, if user stands at an oblique viewing angle such as 60 degree to view the image frame displayed on the LCD, the color tone of the image frame watched by user is whiter than the color tone of the image frame watched by user standing at a direct viewing angle such as 90 degree.
Traditionally, in order to mitigate the color washout phenomenon appeared under large viewing angle of the LCD, a solution submitted by some display panel manufacturers is to divide each of the pixels within the LCD panel into two sub-pixels which may be independently driven (i.e. the 2D1G's display panel structure), and the color of one of the two sub-pixels displays higher gray level, and the color of another sub-pixel displays lower gray level. Therefore, after a color with a middle gray level may be obtained by mixing the color having higher gray level with the color having lower gray level (i.e. the concept of space stacking), user can watch an image frame with similar color tones regardless of user standing at an oblique viewing angle or an direct viewing angle to view the image frame displayed on the LCD.
However, since each the pixels within the LCD panel would be divided into two sub-pixels which may be independently driven, the number of the data lines within the LCD panel would be increased to double, such that the driving channels of the source driver also would be increased to double, and thus increasing the fabrication cost of the source driver.